Legions of chaos
The legions of chaos are unearthly forces summoned by legionators. Concept Legions are 'unearthly creatures' which need the sacrifice of wandering souls to be summoned into battle. Sieg Wahrheit, a legionator and knight of the dark glyphs, is the only character shown with the ability to summon them. Upgrades In the game, it is possible to increase the power of the legions at Sieg's command using experience gained in battle. There are 4 main areas for increasing a legion's power, namely : *'Force': Upgrading this increases the number of legionnaires in the specific legion when summoned. *'Assist': Upgrading this increases the duration and power of the Assist Attack. *'Enchantment': Upgrading this gives the player the benefits of all special attacks and abilities granted by a legion. Maximizing this category will allow you to use all these special attacks and abilities without having to equip the specific legion. *'Attack' and Defense: Upgrading this increases the Attack and Defence strength of that legion. Experience Points Experience points are earned by killing monsters, collecting EXP Gems and completing levels. In stages: the more health you have, the more monsters you defeat and the quicker you complete a stage, the higher your the ranking and the more EXP points you earn. Make sure you utilise your legions in combat as well, as this will earn you more experience. The EXP points you earn are used to level up your legions, making them stronger. If you decide to quit inbetween a stage and go back to the home menu, then the legions that you equipped will each recieve half of the total EXP points earned at that point of the stage. If you complete a stage, each Legion equipped will recieve the total amount of EXP points earned in that stage. (e.g.: If you earned 12M for a certain stage, then both your legions will earn 12M experience). Experience Costs The table above depicts how many levels in each category legions can be leveled-up to. All legions start of at level 1 in each category. All cells that are highlighted in red are, initially, not there and Spiritual Gems in order to unlock you legions full potential. This will allow you to maximise your legion's power. Modes When a legion is summoned, it may fight in one of two modes, active or passive Active When a legion is in Active Mode, it is indicated by the flames on their limbs or lower appendages burning in an orange-red flame. In this mode, legions attack on their own, although they may recieve orders from Sieg to use their Force Attack. Passive When a legion is in passive mode, it is indicated by their flames burning in a blue colour. In this mode, the legionnaires surround Sieg and Defend him. They await orders from Sieg before they begin attacking the enemies. It is important, at times, to know which legions are better suited to be in Active or Passive Mode. List of legions In the novels The ten legions of the novel series. *Sturdy Legion - Dagon *Gun Legion - Nerve *Crying Legion - Blasphemy *Terrible Legion - Guilt *Beautiful Legion - Fergus *Rock Legion - Hatred *Armor Legion - Arrogance *Swift Legion - Odium *Needle Legion - Malice *God Legion - Thanatos In the game The seven legions appearing on the game. *Sword Legion - Guilt *Arrow (Bow) Legion - Malice *Bomb Legion - Blasphemy *Shield Legion - Arrogance *Claw (Nail) Legion - Flawed *Power (Force) Legion - Hatred *Ultimate (Giant) Legion - Thanatos Thanatos Ultimate Legion_Baby Form.jpg|Thanatos in Baby Form Thanatos_Juvenile-1.jpg|Thanatos in Juvenile Form Thanatos Ultimate Legion Adult Form.jpg Thanatos Ultimate Legion Perfect Form.jpg Flawed Claw Legion.jpg|Flawed Claw Legion Guilt-1.jpg|Guilt Sword Legion Blasphemy.jpg |Blasphemy Bomb Legion Malice.jpg|Malice Arrow Legion Hatred Power Legion.jpg|Hatred Power Legion Arrogance Shield Legion.jpg|Arrogance Shield Legion Category:Legions